Birds feeding at wild bird feeders dispense seeds and hulls beneath the feeder. Bird seed collectors in the prior art complex in construction, require particular bird feeder structure for suspension, pose difficulties for cleaning and comprise obstacles to the removal of a bird feeder for refilling. The prior are includes U.S. Patents as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,673 to Allender; U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,021 to Krenzel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,838 to Bloom et. al. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.